Nur die Besten sterben jung
by kslchen
Summary: Es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetzt, dass die Stärksten, Mutigsten, Klügsten und Loyalsten, kurz: die Besten, zuerst sterben. Die Besten von uns sind tot. Ich dagegen lebe und frage mich, wie es so weit kommen konnte.


_Eine Songfic aus Remus Sicht, kurz nach dem Tod der Potters._

_Disclaimer__:  
In meinem Profil nachzulesen. __Die Figuren gehören JKR._

_Summary__:  
Es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetzt, dass die Stärksten, Mutigsten, Klügsten und Loyalsten, kurz: die Besten, zuerst sterben. Die Besten von uns sind tot. Ich lebe und frage mich, wie es so weit kommen konnte._

******Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚No-one but you (Only the good die young)' von Queen.**

**Nur die Besten sterben jung**

Tod! Es will nicht in meinem Kopf hinein. Ihr sollt wahrlich und wahrhaftig tot sein. Wenn man mich gefragt hätte, wer die wahren Helden unter uns sind, hätte ich ohne zu zögern eure Namen gesagt. Und jetzt seid ihr beide tot. Mit einundzwanzig. Nein, einundzwanzig und zweiundzwanzig. Der Geburtstag wurde zum Todestag. Ihr seid zu jung gestorben. Viel zu jung. Ihr hattet euer Leben noch vor euch. Und trotzdem seid ihr gestorben. Wieso? Wieso musstet ausgerechnet ihr sterben? Wieso nicht ich? Ich hätte es mit Freuden gemacht, das wisst ihr. Mit Freuden.

Ihr hattet eure Hoffnungen, Träume und Ideale und habt euch nicht davon abbringen lassen. Koste es, was es wolle. Du, James, hast dein Leben lang nach den Sternen gegriffen, immer das begehrt, was außerhalb deiner Reichweite war. Du hast solange gekämpft, bis du es hattest, selbst wenn wir gesagt haben, es wäre unmöglich. Und du hast es bekommen. Du hast sie bekommen. Lily, den gefallenen Engel. So kam sie mir oft vor. Wie jemand, den der Himmel geschickt hat. Nicht von dieser Welt. Das wart ihr beide nicht, denn ihr wart die Besten von uns. Trotzdem müssen wir ohne euch weitermachen. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie.

Und nur die Besten sterben jung. Ihr seid zu nah an der Sonne geflogen und am Ende hat sie euch verbrannt. Aber ich verwette mein Leben darauf, dass ihr nicht still weggetreten seid. Es gibt Gerüchte. Gerüchte, die besagen, dass ihr IHN mit ins Grab genommen hättet. Stimmt das? Man sagt auch, dass sie Sirius mitgenommen haben, nachdem er zwölf Muggel in die Luft gesprengt hat. Und einen Zauberer. Peter, angeblich. Man sagt so viel, dieser Tage, aber ein Gerücht ist abwegiger, als das andere. Nun, dass Geheimnis um euren Tod werdet ihr für immer mit in euer Grab genommen haben. Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste wenigstens ETWAS.

Alles geht drunter und drüber in der Zaubererwelt. Alle wissen alles, aber niemand weiß etwas sicher. Harry lebt, sagen sie. Ich frage mich, wie das sein kann. Aber ich frage mich ohnehin so viel, seit die Nachricht von eurem Tod gekommen ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass alles sich dreht und kopfüber schlägt. Nichts scheint mehr sicher. Es ist schwierig. Wenn ich wieder mit einer neuen komplizierten Situation konfrontiert werde, dann frage ich mich, was ihr getan hättet. Und dann versuche ich, genauso zu handeln. Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich meistens scheitere, oder? Ich bin nicht, wie ihr.

Ihr hättet es irgendwie geschafft. Ihr habt alles irgendwie geschafft. ‚Was will ich mit der Ewigkeit, wenn ich das Jetzt haben kann?' Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich noch an diesen Ausspruch erinnern konntest, Lily. Du warst ziemlich betrunken, als du das gesagt hast. Aber in meinen Kopf hat er sich eingebrannt. Ich würde immer die Ewigkeit vorzuziehen, weißt du. Aber ich besitze auch nicht dein Talent, aus dem Jetzt das zu machen, was man will. Du hast die Welt um dich herum geformt, wie es dir beliebte. Ich würde die Ewigkeit wählen, auch wenn ich dann ewig meine Schuld abbezahlen müsste. Denn daran, dass ich Mitschuld an eurem Tod trage, zweifele ich nicht.

Ihr wart nicht die ersten, die gestorben sind und ihr werdet nicht die letzten sein. Einer nach dem Anderen werden wir alle irgendwann aus diesem Leben scheiden. Einige früher, andere später. Aber sicher wird sein, dass niemand von denen, die gestorben sind, vergessen wird. Die, die wir weiterleben, werden uns erinnern und eure Namen wird man noch in Jahrhunderten kennen, daran zweifele ich nicht. ‚Ich will jung sterben oder ewig leben.' Sieht so aus, James, als würdest du beides tun. An deinem zweiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag bist du gestorben, aber vergessen werden sollst du niemals. Und du auch nicht, Lily.

Was ich wirklich nicht verstehe ist, wieso es geschehen ist. War es Schicksal? Vorherbestimmt? ‚A match made in heaven', haben wir spaßeshalber immer gesagt. Und das stimmte. Das wart ihr. Von Anfang an füreinander bestimmt. War es mit eurem Tod genauso? Hattet ihr keine andere Wahl, als zu sterben? Oder was ist geschehen? Wo habt ihr den falschen Weg gewählt? Und hättet ihr einen anderen genommen, wenn ihr gewusst hättet, wo euch dieser hinführt? Wenn ihr noch einmal leben könnte, hättet ihr euch dann irgendwo anders entschieden? Ich kann nur noch spekulieren, denn die Wahrheit wird niemand mehr wissen, aber ich glaube, ich kenne die Antwort. Es war nicht eure Art, den einfachen Weg zu gehen.

„Auf Lily und James Potter. Mögen sie nie vergessen werden", dringt Dumbledores Stimme zu mir durch. Wir heben unsere Gläser und stoßen an – auf euch. „Auf Lily und James Potter!", schallt es durch den schäbigen Pub. Überall im Land trinken die Leute auf Harry. Wir nicht. Hinter dem ‚Jungen, der lebt' standen andere Helden und die haben Voldemorts Sturz zu verantworten. Ihr. Wenn ich durch das kleine Fenster nach draußen, auf Londons regennasse Straßen blicke, dann meine ich, euch darauf zu erkennen. Lachend, herumalbernd oder tanzend im Regen, klatschnass, aber glücklich. Wart ihr glücklich, als ihr gestorben seid? Ich hoffe es. Ich glaube es.

Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr wirklich tot sein sollt. Natürlich, ich weiß es. Dumbledore hat es mir bestätigt. Ich weiß es und ich denke darüber nach. Ich habe es realisiert und begriffen, aber irgendetwas in mir sträubt sich dagegen. Irgendetwas in mir wartete darauf, dass ihr durch diese Tür da hinein kommt. Nass vom Regen, aber lachend und mit leuchtenden Augen, Klein Harry dabei. Und gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass das nie mehr der Fall sein wird. Nie wieder wirst du mit Sirius, Peter und mir rumalbern, James, oder du, Lily, deinen Sohn in den Schlaf singen. Eure Körper liegen kalt und tot auf einem Friedhof verscharrt und nie wieder werden eure Stimmen, euer Lachen über diese Erde schallen. Ich werde euch nie mehr wieder sehen. Eine Träne entwischt meinen Augenwinkeln. Ich begreife langsam. Ihr seid tot. Ihr, die Besten unter uns. Denn nur die Besten sterben jung.


End file.
